Libby plans with Sharmaine and Marta against Erica.
Libby Atchison is ANGRY at Erica Harper. So are Sharmaine Jones-Bennett and her assistant Marta Srinivasen. These three team up to plot against the hated woman and Erica would be wise to watch out in this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One Logan Airport. Libby, who in the last episode, had her face slapped by Erica, and then left as the wicked Harper woman marched down the hall to her waiting private plane with her new paramour, Michael Jennings. Two others come up, who have witnessed the insanity. Sharmaine Jones-Bennett and her assistant, Marta Srinivasen. MARTA: Are you all right, madame? LIBBY: More or less, she just bruised my ego. SHARMAINE: I see you've been burned by that wicked Erica. LIBBY: Yeah. She doesn't know when to quit. MARTA: A shame how she treats her family, never mind us. LIBBY: She was strutting her way down to the Bahamas, with that new paramour of hers! SHARMAINE: Tell me more about it, Libby. LIBBY: Gladly! She was sore about not being invited to Hannah's party. SHARMAINE: She didn't deserve to be there. Hannah wanted her away! LIBBY: I agree, Sharmaine, but that doesn't stop her. She left for the bahamas and not so much as bye your leave! MARTA: She cannot be allowed to get away with that. LIBBY: You're right, Marta, but what can we do? She just pushes all the wrong buttons. SHARMAINE: She does that to all of us, love. Not just me and Marta, but even her own family. MARTA: What can we do about her? SHARMAINE: Right now, nothing. We will wait and watch for her to make a mistake. LIBBY: Sounds reasonable. SHARMAINE: She's been waiting for us to stumble, but now we wait for HER to make that fatal mistake! And believe me, she WILL. (The three women plot) Scene Two Anyssa and Bryan's home. Bryan is taking a rare day off, while Anyssa is busy working in her new law practice. He is watching his children play in the recently fallen snow. Sam is building a snowman with some help from Courtney Sue and Ellie; Jolie is making angels in the snow, something unusual for the usually rough and tumble tomboy. SAM: Daddy, look at our snowman. COURTNEY SUE: Yeah, whaddya think? BRYAN: It's a real work of art, kids. ELLIE (shyly): I provided the carrot nose. BRYAN: And a fine nose it is, sweetie. Are you all ready for a nap? SAM (yawning): Yeah, I think I need my bed, Daddy. BRYAN: I'll see that you get warmed up in your bed. ELLIE: I need my teddy an' a nap. COURTNEY SUE: A nap will help us relax before dinner, won't it, Daddy? BRYAN: Yes, it will, Court. Coming in, Jolie? JOLIE: Yeah, I am tired too. SAM: You play hard, Jolie. JOLIE: Yeah, I do. BRYAN: Girls, you get all set up, I have to get Sam in his room. COURTNEY SUE: Ok, Daddy. (The girls go in. Bryan takes his son and hauls him up on his shoulders.) SAM: Daddy, why do the girls have to share a room, while I don't? BRYAN: Because you are the only boy. The girls tend to share a room, because they are girls. If there were more boys, you might have, but that didn't happen. SAM (pondering what his daddy said): OK. I accept that. BRYAN: I knew you would, pal. Let's get you in bed, Lollie's waiting. (Bryan tucks his son in, and tucks Sam's doll next to him. He falls asleep instantly. Then he goes and tucks his three daughters in. Courtney Sue falls asleep quickly, as does Ellie, snuggled up to her teddy bear. Jolie falls asleep, holding her favorite nerf soccer ball. Letting out a sigh, he goes downstairs where Anyssa is taking a break) ANYSSA: Everyone asleep? BRYAN: Yeah. Sam dropped off to sleep right away, holding Lollie. Court and Ellie were out the minute they hit the pillow; but Jolie took her time. ANYSSA (laughing softly): That's our kids. (Enter Joliette Manning, Jolie's namesake) JOLIETTE: Quiet for a while, eh? ANYSSA: Yep. They are all asleep. JOLIETTE: Did the kids get my birthday gifts? BRYAN: Yes, they did. I am glad you sent them some gifts. Courtney and Serena did as well. JOLIETTE: Susie and Ellen said they will send their gifts this week. BRYAN: I called Angela Chamberlain, Hannah's friend, and Craig's ex-wife. She said she would watch the kids while we go out for dinner. I called Courtney and she is wanting to do dinner with us at her apartment. Is that good? ANYSSA: An excellent idea, Bryan. (A few hours later, Sam is awake, and he is eating his dinner. The girls have finished and are in their room, playing.) SAM: Who's Angela, who's watching us? ANYSSA: She's a friend of your cousin, Hannah's, honey. She's gonna watch you guys while Mommy and Daddy go to Aunt Courtney's for dinner. SAM (good naturedly): Ok. I will be a good boy. BRYAN: I know you will, son. ANYSSA: Mommy has no doubt about that. (Hours later, Angela is watching TV, while the children are asleep. A rock hits the door. Angela bolts up, upon hearing Ellie's scream of terror. Sam comes down the stairs.) ANGELA: Are you all right, Sammy? SAM: Who threw that rock, Angela? ANGELA: I don't know, honey. I heard Ellie scream. SAM: Courtney Sue told me to come over. We may need you upstairs though. ANGELA: I'm on my way. I'm also calling your mommy and daddy. (They go upstairs, where it is chaos in the girls' room. Courtney Sue is calming a nearly hysterical Ellie. Jolie is angry) ELLIE (sobbing): I want Mommy! JOLIE: Who did this?! SAM: Calm down, Jolie, it's not gonna help. Ellie's already scared. (Enter Anyssa and Bryan, totally concerned. Along with them is Courtney and Joliette) ANGELA: Did you see who it was? ANYSSA: No, but I have a feeling who DID it. (Anyssa's eyes are blazing) Scene Three Dylan's townhouse. Sheila is on the phone with her mother. SHEILA: Mom, I just got a call from Anyssa. Someone threw a rock at her front door; scaring Ellie out of her wits. MICHELLE: I know. I am on my way there now. Are you and Allen able to come over? SHEILA: I don't know. We just got Catherine to sleep. (Enter Allen's Aunt Victoria) VICTORIA: Sheila, you and Allen can go over to Anyssa's. I'll watch Catie. ALLEN: Thanks, Aunt Vicki. (Enter Dylan and Adam. They were on their way out to a club.) DYLAN: What happened, Sheila? SHEILA: Someone threw a rock at Anyssa's. DYLAN: Are they all right? SHEILA: Ellie's in hysterics; Sam is worried; and so are the others. Allen and I are headed over there. ADAM: We'll go with you. SHEILA: Thanks, Adam. (Sheila, Allen, Adam and Dylan go out of the house and down to Anyssa's. They run into Michael and Wendy) DYLAN: Dad, you heard? MICHAEL: Yes. WENDY: We're Harpers, we stick together! (The family go to Anyssa's house.) Scene Four Anyssa's home. Everyone has arrived there. Sam is crying, holding his doll tightly, the fear finally dawning on the little boy. Sheila is holding him close. Ellie is still hysterlcal, Adam and Dylan are comforting her. MICHAEL: Who could have done this? MICHELLE: I wonder too. ANYSSA: I have a feeling of who did it, Mom. MICHELLE: Who? ANYSSA: Aunt Erica. DYLAN: I thought she went to the Bahamas with her latest l'amour? ANYSSA (grinning): Apt way of putting it, cousin, but I think she came back in under the radar. SHEILA: That would be JUST like her. COURTNEY: And there she IS! (Erica walks up the walk, to the hostile glare of the family) ERICA: Well, well, well, look at the turnout, to welcome me home. MICHAEL: Don't flatter yourself, sister dear! ERICA: Why, Michael, what hostility! DYLAN: I'd tell you what I'd REALLY think of you, but I was taught to bite my tongue, if I can't say anything nice! WENDY: And what my stepson can't say, because he is too much of a gentleman, I CAN say, and if you push me hard enough, I WILL! ERICA: Whatever! MICHELLE: You'll think whatever. What the hell are you THINKING, throwing a rock and scaring Anyssa and her family like that?! ERICA: What do you care? ANGELA: I was watching them, and yet you do your crap! Scaring Ellie out of her wits! ERICA: She'll get over it! ANYSSA: What you FAIL to understand, "Auntie", is that they are only four year old children! Do you have ANY sense of restraint?! You scared them out of their minds! ERICA: Why can't they grow up?! ADAM: Are you really that asinine? They are CHILDREN! They are not little adults! ERICA: They should be! MICHAEL: You can't be THAT callous! ERICA: Oh, shut up! SHEILA: Childish, is what you are, "Auntie"! (Enter a furious Patricia) PATRICIA: What is going on? ANGELA: I am sorry, Mrs. Wheeler. We were disturbed! PATRICIA: And I can see by who, can I not? (Ellie is still crying) ANYSSA: Can you help her, Aunt Patricia? PATRICIA: I will do my best, darling. (she opens her arms to the shy Ellie) It's all right, darling, come to your Auntie Patricia. (Ellie is sobbing in Patricia's arms) ANYSSA: It's all right, punkin. Mommy and Daddy are here. (Erica tries to slither her way out of this one, but she is grabbed by the blouse and is slapped soundly. Everyone is shocked. It is Libby who slapped the nasty Erica.) LIBBY: You warned me, Erica Harper? You were the one who should have been warned! I think you made a HUGE mistake! (Everyone is enthralled at Libby staring at Erica, now sprawled on the snow covered ground.) Scene Five Samantha's apartment. She and Steven are taking some time off. Samantha had received a call from Shawn about Erica's latest doings. She is not happy. STEVEN: What's wrong, hon? SAMANTHA: My son just called me. My sister. She can't leave well enough alone! STEVEN: What did she do this time? SAMANTHA: Shawn told me that Erica went over to Anyssa's new home and threw rocks against the door waking the children! STEVEN: Oh my Lord! She won't learn! She never has. (Samantha's phone rings. It's Michelle.) SAMANTHA: Steven, I have to take this, it's Michelle. STEVEN: It's fine. SAMANTHA: What is going on, Chelle? MICHELLE (over the phone): Shawn told you? SAMANTHA: Yes, he did. MICHELLE: Aunt Patricia is here. She got things under control. She helped Ellie get back to sleep. SAMANTHA: What about Sam? MICHELLE: Bryan, Dylan, Adam and Mike got him back to sleep. It was like four men and a little man! SAMANTHA: Sounds wonderful! MICHELLE: Everything is all right, now. Libby Atchison came to the rescue too! SAMANTHA: Wait a minute, sis. LIBBY?! The same Libby who ordered Alex's death? MICHELLE: She's become our guardian angel, can you imagine? SAMANTHA: It IS impressive. MICHELLE: She talked with Sheila and Dylan, and she told them that her war is with Erica, nobody else. SAMANTHA: That is good. MICHELLE: I'll let you get back to things with Steven. SAMANTHA: Thanks, sis. (Samantha hangs up the phone. And she turns it off.) STEVEN: At last? SAMANTHA: At last. I turned off the phone. STEVEN: That is wonderful, Samantha. (The two begin to kiss. Steven and Samantha have really fallen in love.) Scene Six Dylan's house. Everyone is back at their homes. SHEILA: What a mess that was! DYLAN: I can't believe Erica would do that! AUDRA: What did she do? SHAWN: She went to Anyssa's and threw rocks at the door, waking the kids. VICTORIA: That is terrible. SHEILA: How was Catie? VICTORIA: She was a darling. She couldn't sleep until Auntie Victoria got her some water. ALLEN: She's our girl. SHEILA: Now, I can hope things will quiet down! ADAM: So do I. (A rock bounces off the door of Dylan's house!) SHEILA: Damn that woman! (Outside, Erica is throwing stones at the house.) VICTORIA: I am calling the police! SHEILA: She has to be stopped. (As Erica rears back to throw another stone, Libby grabs Erica, and the two women begin to brawl!) AUDRA: My GOD! SHEILA: Out in the snow no less! (The cops come, and they grab both Libby and Erica. Sheila goes outside) ALLEN: Sheila? SHEILA: Officers, don't arrest Libby. She's defending us. (The officers release Libby) ERICA: You let me go, officer! SHEILA: No! She caused ruckuses all night. She harassed my sister, Anyssa. (The officers take Erica into custody) LIBBY: Thank you, Sheila. SHEILA: You're welcome. (Enter Dylan) DYLAN: You saved us again, Libby. LIBBY: I aim to make it up to you guys for all I did, and I will NOT let that damned Erica stop me! DYLAN: Again, thanks, Libby. LIBBY (quietly): You're welcome, guys. I will keep my eye on her, she will NOT harm you. (Libby heads to her car, and waves at her new friends. She drives off) Scene Seven Atchison Residence. Libby is upset. LINDA: Lib, what's going on? You've not eaten dinner. LIBBY: Damn that Erica! She is still harassing the Harpers. LINDA: Why are you fighting that woman? She's got resources that you don't know about. LIBBY: I have to make it up to Dylan for having Alex murdered! LINDA: Didn't he forgive you? LIBBY: Yes, he did. But I will ALWAYS have that guilt! LINDA: So, taking on Erica will relieve that guilt? LIBBY: You've seen the things she's done to her family. LINDA: Yes, I have, and she's done some vicious things. What's got you this upset at her? LIBBY: She was THROWING stones at Anyssa's door, scaring her kids near to death! LINDA (infuriated): Why that wicked......bitch! LIBBY: She will smell our anger, calm down, Linda. She will make a mistake. LINDA: We're not gonna let her get away with it, are we? LIBBY: Not at all. I can't believe that I am calming YOU down, Linda. We can't strike right away, because she is waiting for us to attack. No.....this time, we wait until SHE strikes again. And hope she makes a HUGE mistake. LINDA: You think she will, sis? LIBBY: Her ego is so overinflated now, that she isn't seeing the forest for the trees. She's bound to mess up, and when she does, we will be ready for her. LINDA: What about proof? LIBBY: The proof we have will fall into place. I had Marta look into her business practices. LINDA: And? LIBBY: She's left her business affairs in such a mess that it would take a detective to untangle them. LINDA: And that is where Brad and I can help. LIBBY: You could? LINDA: Sure. It would be not a problem for Brad and I to do. LIBBY: Thanks. Erica won't know what hit her. LINDA: No, she won't. (The two sisters bond) Scene Eight Erica's apartment. She and Michael Jennings are LIVID that Libby made fools of them. Well Erica is livid, anyway. Michael is trying to make her see reason. ERICA: HOW DARE THAT BITCH! She attacked me in Louisburg Square. MICHAEL: Can't you have her arrested? ERICA: And risk having ME arrested for trespassing in Louisburg Square?! Don't be STUPID! MICHAEL: Your schemes have been failing lately. NOW, you've been caught attacking Anyssa's house. She will not look favorably on you for that. ERICA: Does it matter what that bitch thinks of me?! I am her AUNT! She ought to love me unconditionally! She ought to love me, no matter what things I do to her! MICHAEL: Aren't you taking this animosity towards your own family too far? You're making enemies as far as the eye can see! You're burning all your bridges behind you. ERICA: AND?! What else do you have to say? That I am making enemies as far as everyone? You don't get it! NOBODY gets it! MICHAEL: What? ERICA: Oh, never mind! If you don't get it now, you never will. Get out of my house, Michael! MICHAEL: But..... ERICA (screaming): I SAID GET OUT!!!! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! MICHAEL: Fine, I won't come back. And you'd best watch out, Erica. You'll cross the wrong person one of these days, and I will then say that I warned you. You're on a train wreck of self-destruction, Erica Harper, and I am not gonna be party to it. Good bye! (A furious Michael storms out. Erica slams the door behind him. She is furious) ERICA: Michael, I love you, but you will NEVER be Nigel. NIGEL was the only one who had my heart, but he was married to that damned bitch, Sharmaine! (Erica throws her glass across the room, where it shatters.) Scene Nine The Atchisons' drawing room. Libby, Marta, Sharmaine and Linda get together to compare notes. MARTA: Sharmaine brought me her notes of Erica's business expertise, but from what I saw of them, Erica has NO business being IN business. She made a mess of everything she touched! SHARMAINE: Even while she was married to Nigel, she blew her way through things. Most of her businesses were criminal in nature, which is why Steven has been working hard to shut them down. LINDA: Sheila told me something similar. Didn't Erica have a huge trust fund from her parents? SHARMAINE: Yes, she did, but while everyone else in the Harper family invested it wisely, Erica did not. MARTA: Michelle gave me her bank records. SHARMAINE: That is interesting that Michelle would give you her sister's records. MARTA: I told her about Erica's antics, and she told me that she wanted to put a stop to her, so she provided the records. SHARMAINE: I don't blame her. Hannah didn't have Erica at the party because she didn't want her to ruin the festivities. LIBBY: And who would blame Hannah for that one? It is her home now, as it is yours and Marta's, Sharmaine. Why would you NOT want that woman in there. SHARMAINE: True. (Enter Brad) BRAD: Hope you don't mind me interrupting the hen party, but I checked into those records that Michelle gave you, Lib. And MAN, Erica was a spendthirft! LINDA: You were right, Lib. She didn't care about anything but herself. BRAD: So, what do you have planned? MARTA: You will see, Brad. Trust me! Erica will NOT like it! BRAD: Ok. I trust you guys. LIBBY: No worries, big brother. Erica is going down! (Sharmaine goes to the phone and calls 911!) Scene Ten Erica's apartment. VOICE: Erica Harper, open this door! ERICA: Who is it? VOICE: Boston Police, we have a warrant for your arrest! (Erica opens the door) ERICA: What the hell are you talking about? OFFICER: Come on down to the station and we can talk there! ERICA: How DARE you?! I am a Harper! OFFICER: I don't care if you are a Cabot or a Lowell! You are under arrest for racketeering! ERICA: This is an outrage! OFFICER: Maybe it is, but you have some questions to answer! ERICA: Get your scummy hands off of me! (Erica smacks the arresting officer. A woman grabs Erica) WOMAN OFFICER: Isn't that too bad, Ms. Harper. You're now charged with assaulting an officer! ERICA: DAMN IT! (She is hauled out of the apartment. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila